Lottery Milo/Quotes
Milo: Melissa, I need $28,000. : Melissa: For what? : Milo: I decided I wanna open a chinese restaurant. : Melissa: What do you know about chinese food? : Milo: I don't know anything about the chinese food. I just wanna Greet the customers when they walk in the door. : to Milo Behind a Chinese table greets the people : Milo: Nǐ hǎo. Hěn gāoxìng rènshì nǐ. Here comes a black guy. : : Cavindish: Mr. Mayor, what do you plan to do if you win the lottery? : Mayor: Well, I'd finally splurge and buy myself one of those fancy four piece suits. : to The Mayor at a country club wearing a four-piece suit, the fourth piece being a jacket, shirt and tie on his head : Mayor: I'd like to join your country club. I assume that won't be a problem. : back to Tricia interviewing a Persian guy : Cavindish: And how about you, Every Persian Guy in the World? : out to reveal that literally every Persian male has come to Rhode Island to say this : Every Persian Guy in the World: a Ferrari. : is about to go buy a lottery ticket, but hesitates when he gets to the door : Melissa: Milo, what's wrong? : Milo: It's, uh, nothin', I'm just gonna wait a minute. pause There's racing cars crashing into the wall in the 24 hour Lemans race. : comes home with a box of lottery tickets : Zack: Milo, this is Ludacris! Your odds of winning are like a hundred million to one! Don't you know the lottery is just a tax on any other people?! : Milo: Would you be saying that if the prize was a hundred and fifty bags of the neighbors' trash? : Zack: But it's not!...I mean...I mean, Is it? It's...That's a silly question! : Milo: Okay, this is it, you guys! They're gonna announce the winning lottery numbers! Time for the Murphy's Law to meet its destiny! : Melissa: When we lose, then we messed up. : Milo: Understood. : Milo: Yes! We won the lottery! i need a waiter, butler! : Butler: appearing Sir... : Milo: i need a waiter! I NEED HIM! : Melissa: Hello? : Richard: phone Didja blow all your money yet? : Melissa: No, Daddy. : Richard: phone Alright, call me when ya blow all your money, love ya, bye. : seen sitting on his couch in his pajamas with Melissa arriving with the groceries : Melissa: Milo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at School? : Milo: I quit my job, Melissa. : Melissa: You what? : Milo: Yeah, we're rich now. I don't need to be working. Ah, you should've been there, Melissa. I told Lola what she could do with that job, just like I always fantasized. : to Milo quitting his job at the brewery : Milo: Lola I just want to thank you for several extremely pleasurable years working for this corporation. Uh, certain unexpected developments have created a situation where I am no longer in need of employment. Uh, I would be remiss, however, if I did not extend my gratitude to you for your unwavering fairness and belief in me, and there is a giant poo on your desk. : Zack, Melissa, Wally, Sara and Diogee now completely broke, are seen in Jackets sitting on a curb : Melissa: I can't believe it. We lost everything. : Wally: What do we do now? : Milo: Well, seems like our only hope is the lottery. : [transition to one month later, ''Milo, Zack, Melissa, Wally, Sara and Diogee and are back in the same clothes in the same location, but looking more ragged than earlier]'' : Milo: Wow, we won twice and we're right back here again. : Melissa: We had $150 million, and we blew through it in a month. : Milo: Yeah, but on the bright side, if this hadn't happened, we never would've met Kris. : out to show a Man on the street : Man: Hey. : Zack, Melissa, Wally, Sara and Diogee greet the Man : Milo: And that's not even Kris. : Milo: I just Really Know That in Formula 1, The Danville Speedway has changed into The Danville Grand Prix, and That Driver is going to Drive a Ferrari Like Sebastian Vettel. : :